Forever and Just Now
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: What's better forever or just now? Clace oneshot. Fluff/Romance. Rated T because I am overly careful.


Jace sighed quietly as he pushed open the door to his room and slipped inside. It was coming up 1oclock and he had been training with Alec for the last 3 hours. He was feeling exhausted but satisfied. His room was lit with the faint yellow glow of the bedside lamp. He smiled as he looked at the bed.

Clary was curled up under the covers, her red hair framing her face like a halo. She was wearing some sleep shorts and one of his baggy white t-shirts. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. The bright, fiery shadowhunter was replaced with an innocent, gentle mundane.

Jace grabbed a towel and looked one last time at his beautiful angel before stepping into the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jace reappeared. He had pulled on a pale blue t-shirt and some baggy pyjama bottoms. He folded his gear and put it back into his wardrobe. He was walking back towards his bed, when he banged his toe. He bit his lip trying not to swear. Whatever stupid thing was lying in the middle of the floor was getting thrown out of the window. His anger faded when he saw what it was.

Jace picked up the notebook and flicked through it. Clary's sketched filled the pages. Drawings of Alicante, the werewolf pack sprinting through the trees, Jocelyn and Luke hand in hand, Alec and Magnus hugging, Isabelle and Simon laughing and Jace with angel wings sprouting from his back. He smiled gently. Though he never admitted it, it made him feel special that Clary chose to draw him.

He placed the notepad carefully on the drawers by his bed and turned off the lamp. He slipped under the covers and lay down quietly, so as not to wake Clary. Clary rolled over onto her other side in her sleep, so she was facing Jace. A few strands of her hair fell across her face and Jace brushed them back off her face. Jace stared at her. Although she would never believe him, she was beautiful. Her smooth skin, her full lips and bright eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" said a voice quietly. Jace frowned. Clary's eyes flickered open. "I thought you were asleep. Sorry I woke you." said Jace apologetically. Clary smiled. "I wasn't asleep, it's fine." she said. Jace frowned again. "Okay, so I pretended..." said Clary reluctantly. "Why?" said Jace puzzled.

"You're so relaxed when I'm asleep, it's nice." said Clary. Jace raised one eyebrow. "You're usually so...so" said Clary struggling for a word. "Jace-like." Jace snorted quietly. Clary rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. It's just nice to see you smiling and quiet." she said. "So you were staring at me, then!" said Jace. Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm kidding. I was just looking at your drawings, they're really good." said Jace thoughtfully. "Even the ones that aren't you?" asked Clary. "All of them." said Jace firmly.

Clary smiled gently. She stroked Jace's cheek softly. He put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She cuddled into his chest. They lay there for a few minutes, the only sound their light breathing. "I wish I could freeze this moment forever, I wish we could just stay like this." said Clary quietly. "We could, but Maryse might get annoyed. " replied Jace kissing the top of her head lightly. Clary smiled.

"I love you Clary, you know that. Loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than I can say. More than there are stars in the sky or blades of grass in the ground or fish in the sea." said Jace quietly.

"I love you too Jace." said Clary kissing him gently."I know I said forever, but just now is good for me."

Jace smiled. "Just now sounds good to me too..." he said quietly kissing her softly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**_This is just a fluffy oneshot. It is set after City of Glass but as if City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls never happened. Please check out my other Mortal Instruments fanfictions Moving On and A New Arrival. _**

**_Please also look at my other Clace fanfiction 'Costumes' for even more cute, fluffy Clace moments!_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Please review! (Even if it's only a few words) _**

**_~marshmallowpandaxox_**


End file.
